1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the launching of small projectiles, and more specifically is directed to an assembly and method for launching such projectiles from firearms, such as rifles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Launchers which facilitate the firing of a projectile such as, for example, a rifle grenade, from a rifle are generally known and in use.
However, in non-combat situations, as in training, or the like, the launch assemblies, which may be readily recoverable, are not reusable. That is, even on a practice range the launch assemblies are adapted only for one-time use.
It will be apparent that economies could be realized if launchers which are readily recoverable could be used multiple times before discarding.